May I?
by Hyoran Soo
Summary: [Hiatus] Umurku tidak muda lagi,mengingat umurku yang 18 tahun ini dan duduk di kelas 3 SMA pergaulan semakin tidak bebas. Terutama SEX, Thx to Kai yang mengenaliku dengan dunia itu, and shit i like it, tontonan dewasa itu membuatku addict apalagi melihat Baekhyun-salah satu murid kelas sebelahku- si yeoja mungil membuat tekadku meneriakkan namaku di malam kita nanti. Chanbaek
1. Prolog

Title:May I?

Author:Pharmacy97line

Genre:Romance,Hurt,GS

Rated:M

Cast:-Chanyeol

-Baekhyun

Support Cast:-Kai

-Kyungsoo

-Suho

-EXO member

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah

Please if you don't like dont read

WARNING!IT'S DANGEROUS FOR CHILDERN

Happy Reading ^o^

Prolog

Summary:Umurku tidak muda lagi,mengingat umurku yang 18 tahun ini dan duduk di kelas 3 SMA pergaulan semakin tidak bebas. Terutama SEX,Thx to Kai yang mengenaliku dengan dunia itu,and shit i like it,tontonan dewasa itu membuatku addict apalagi melihat Baekhyun-salah satu murid kelas sebelahku- si yeoja mungil membuat tekadku meneriakkan namaku di malam kita nanti. Pair:Chanbaek/Kaisoo/other

"Pagi Chan"

"Hei Kai"

"Aku punya film terbaru hari ini ku rasa kau takkan tahan melihat nya"

"Well sepertinya menarik,aku pinjam ne"

.

.

"Yak tiang berjalan minggirrr bisakah kau tidak menghalangi jalankuuu?"

"Baek,kau makin seksi jika kau marah seperti itu sayang"

.

.

"Ku ingin menelanjangi tubuh mungil itu rasa nya"

"Kau gila Chan,dia galak dan punya hapkindo?bisa-bisa penismu dia tendang"

.

.

"Dengar ya tiang berjalan,kenapa kau suka mengodaiku hah?jelas-jelas mukamu itu seperti ingin menerkamku?"

"Yeah,itu memang kenyataan sayang"

.

.

"Shit!kau benar Kai,dia jago hapkindo dan dia menendang penisku"

"Sudah ku bilang bukan"

"Tapi aku semakin gila karenanya"

.

.

"Noona biarku bantu ne"

"Gamsahamida umm Jong In"

"Cheonma Kyungsoo noona"

.

.

"Kau seperti meracuni otak polos Kyungsoo Kai"

"Aku bisa menahan hasratku dengan nya memang nya kau?"

.

.

"Baek,kau lucu sekali huh hahaha. Ingin rasa nya punya pacar sepertimu"

"Emang ku memenuhi kriteria oppa ne?"

"Sangat"

.

.

"SUDAH KU BILANG KAU MILIKKU DAN HANYA MILIKKU BAEK"

"LEPASKAN AHKK CHAN INI SAKIT"

.

.

"Baek,kau tak apa?"

"Tidak oppa,aku ke kamar ne"

.

.

"Kau berantakkan sekali Chan dan bau sperma"

"Aku baru saja selesai sex dengan seorang bicth"

.

.

"Hahhh bagaimana ini"

"Kau seperti kehilangan seseorang Baek"

"Ku rasa begitu Jong Dae"

.

.

"Ahhh ahhh Chan"

'Baekyun ahh ahh'

.

.

"Kau sex dengan dia tapi kau menganggap itu Baekhyun noona?wow pikiranmu perlu di perbaikki"

"Aku merindukan dirinya jadi yang ku pikirkan dirinya"

.

.

"Chanyeolll"

"Ada apa Baek?"

"Kau kemana saja?"

"Aku ada Baek,kenapa?merindukanku ya?"

.

.

"Ahhh ahhhh chann ahh ahhh"

"Ahhh ahhh holemu sangatt sempit sayanggg"

.

.

"Baek kau harus sedikit hati-hati dengan nya ne"

"Memang ada apa dengan nya oppa?"

.

.

"Baek jadilah yeojachinguku"

"Miahe Suho oppa,aku sudah memiliki namjachigu"

.

.

"Ngahhh ahhh ahh Chann pelan sedikit"

"Ahhh ahhh tidak bisa sayang,holemu terus mengapit erat penisku"

.

.

"Chan sebenarnya kau memanfaatkan Baekhyun noona atau tidak?"

"Kau tau tubuh nya sangat mengiurkan"

"Jika dia hamil bagaimana?kau bisa di penggal oleh oppa nya?"

"Aku akan bertangung jawab"

.

.

"Sayang ayo kita sex di tempat baru"

"Tapi holeku masih sakit Chan"

"Aku akan bermain lembut"

.

.

"Aku hamil Chan"

"Kau bercanda kan sayang?"

"Apa aku telihat seperti itu?"

.

.

"Oppa benar,dia namja brengsek yang aku temui hiks"

"Sabar Baek,oppa akan membawamu ke amerika ok!"

.

.

"Hei Chan,sebelah sini"

"Wow Kai,ini keluarga kecilmu haha manis sekali"

"Hiks hiks huweeeee"

"Chan sepertinya Soo tidak menyukaimu"

.

.

"Hyun au etemu appaaa okoknya eomma"

"Chagi,appa sedang kerja di tempat jauh. Dia akan kesini jika kerja nya sudah selesai"

.

.

"Ku kira kau benar akan bertanggung jawab Chan wah kau sudah keterlaluan"

"Apa kau tau di mana dia sekarang?"

.

.

"Ahjushshi aik sama Hyun,Hyun adi angen appa"

"Emang appa Hyun kemana?"

.

.

"JANGAN PERNAH DEKAT DENGAN ANAKKU CHAN"

"TAPI AKU APPA NYA BAEK"

"TAPI DULU KAU TIDAK MENGGAPNYA"

.

.

"Apa Jushshi appa Hyun?"

"Ne Chagi,bantu appa agar bersama eomma ne"

"Nyoooo"

.

.

"Chanhyun,jangan dekat dengan ahjushshi ini lagi"

"Api jushshi ini appa Hyun eomma"

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah"

"Meminta restu pada kakak ipar"

"Cih ku tidak sudi punya adik ipar yang telah membuat saengku menangis dan hampir bunuh diri karena mantan nya tidak mau tanggung jawab"

.

.

"Eomma Hyun inta eomma aikkan sama appa nyo,Hyun au eomma masih sayang sama appa"

"Chagi"

.

.

"Beri aku kesempatan membperbaikki semua Baek,sungguh aku menyesal"

"Aku tidak bisa..."

.

.

"Ahhh ahhh kau masih seperti dulu sayang"

"Ahhh ohhhh please harder Chann"

.

.

"Yongiiiieee saeeee yuk sini ain sama oppaaaaa"

"Hihihihi"

.

.

"Aku bahagia sekarang memilikimu dan aega kita"

"Aku juga Chan"

Next/Delete

Hai!

hadeuh FF baru lagi nih

walau cuman prolog lagi

tapi Rim usahain bakal cepet rilis cerita FF semua yang baru

jadi sabar ne reader

hahhh maafkan Rim ya allah T.T

apakah ini bagus guys

pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review yang banyaaaaak

gamsahamidaaaaaaaaa ^o^


	2. Chapter 1

Title:May I?

Author:Pharmacy97line

Genre:Romance,Hurt,GS

Rated:M

Cast:-Chanyeol

-Baekhyun

Support Cast:-Kai

-Kyungsoo

-Suho

-EXO member

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah

Please if you don't like dont read

WARNING!IT'S DANGEROUS FOR CHILDERN

Happy Reading ^o^

Summary:Umurku tidak muda lagi,mengingat umurku yang 18 tahun ini dan duduk di kelas 3 SMA pergaulan semakin tidak bebas. Terutama SEX,Thx to Kai yang mengenaliku dengan dunia itu,and shit i like it,tontonan dewasa itu membuatku addict apalagi melihat Baekhyun-salah satu murid kelas sebelahku- si yeoja mungil membuat tekadku meneriakkan namaku di malam kita nanti. Pair:Chanbaek/Kaisoo/other

Author POV

Chanyeol namja tinggi berambut hitam cepak,merupakan namja populer di sekolah nya. Ia salah satu anggota basket bersama dengan Kai -sahabat nya-,banyak sekali yeoja tergila-gila bahkan mendabakan Chanyeol sebagai namjachingu nya. Terkecuali Byun Baekhyun,ketua hapkindo itu tidak sama sekali tertarik pada namja tiang yang menurut nya 'tebar pesona' namun Chanyeol menyukai yeoja mungil itu,bukan hanya tubuh yang mungil ketika ia sedang berlatih hapkindo keringat yang mengalir pada leher putih nya membuat ia sangat seksi dan ia suka berfantasi liar mengingat Baekhyun. Membayangkan begitu saja membuat celana nya mengembung,Kai yang menatap sahabat nya dari jauh hanya menggeleng pelan melihatnya selalu membayangkan fantasi liar bersama Baekhyun

"Pagi Chan"sapa Kai menepuk pelan pundak namja tiang itu yang sedang bersandar pada lokernya

"Hei Kai"jawab Chanyeol tersenyum tipis

"Aku punya film terbaru hari ini ku rasa kau takkan tahan melihat nya"ucap nya sambil menunjukkan kaset milik nya

"Well sepertinya menarik,aku pinjam ne"Chanyeol mengambil lalu menaruh nya dalam loker,perlahan pandangan nya melihat yeoja mungil yang sedang mendengarkan musik berjalan ke arah kelas nya. terlintas di otak nya untuk menjahili yeoja itu,sedangkan Kai ia hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum menatap yeoja bermata bulat sedang duduk manis membaca novel nya di kelas

'Dia tambah manis'ucap nya dalam hati sebelum memutuskan kembali ke kelas nya

Baekhyun berjalan santai sambil mendengarkan musik,dia melihat siluent yang oh dia malas untuk menatap nya. Bahkan namja itu terus memasang wajah sok rupawan nya bikin tambah membuat dirinya tidak menyukainya. Dia kembali berjalan sampai ia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol,ia menggeser tubuh nya untuk kembali berjalan namun di halangin oleh namja tiang bahkan berkali-kali ia menghalangi jalan nya membuat nya sangat kesal dan menatap tajam namja itu

"Yak tiang berjalan minggirrr bisakah kau tidak menghalangi jalankuuu?"ucap nya kesal

"Baek,kau makin seksi jika kau marah seperti itu sayang"Baekhyun menggerutu dalam hati ini orang gila!mereka belum pacaran dan seenak nya manggil dirinya sayang

"Jaga ucapanmu tiang!aku tidak mau di bilang sayang olehmu,aku bukan pacarmu tau!"

"Bukan sekarang,tapi nanti kau akan jadi milikku sayang"ucap nya percaya diri dan Baekhyun mendelik dan mengijak kaki nya keras

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"dan saat itu Baekhyun langsung pergi watados setelah kejadian menginjak kaki nya

* * *

"Ku ingin menelanjangi tubuh mungil itu rasa nya"ucap Chanyeol saat bel istirahat berbunyi,setelah kejadian Baekhyun ngambek dia makin menyukai yeoja mungil itu

"Kau gila Chan,dia galak dan punya hapkindo?bisa-bisa penismu dia tendang"astaga Chanyeol itu benar-benar sudah gila karena Baekhyun

"Hey kalau penisku di tendang bukankah dia harus bertanggung jawab?mungkin dengan cara di pijat atau di jilat atau di masukkan ke dalam mulut nya atau mungkin lebih baik melakukan sex?"Kai memutar mata nya malas ini sedang ada di sekolah dan dia bisa-bisa nya membicarakan hal berbau dewasa

"Kau sepertinya sudah gila Chan?"Chanyeol hanya tersenyum nyegir,hanya dengan Baekhyun dia seperti ini. Bahkan saat Baekhyun lewat ia melambaikan tangan nya namun sang empu hanya cuek seakan tidak ada orang disana

"Kau lihat dia begitu manis dan seksi"Kai kembali memutar matanya malas,tapi ia baru tau sesuatu akan Baekhyun

"Hey,kau tau dia cukup dekat sunbae kita tahun lalu yang menjabat ketua jurnalistik?"Chanyeol melirik sekilas lalu menggeleng pelan

"Tidak,apa sunbae itu masih mendekati Baekhyun ?"Kai berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk

"Kurang ajar sekali dia!apa dia tidak tau Baekhyun milikku"

"Chan mungkin mereka hanya kenal sebatas hoobae dan sunbae,lagian Baekhyun noona mana mau pacaran dengan orang mesum sepertimu"Chanyeol mendengus kasar lalu memakan makanan nya dengan sedikit kesal

Ah,iya alasan Kai tidak memanggil Chanyeol dengan embel 'Hyung' karena mereka sahabat baik dari kecil. Kebersamaan mereka membuat beberapa orang begitu iri dengan kedekatan mereka walau Kai duduk kelas 1 SMA membuat mereka tampak seperti hyung dan saeng nya.

* * *

Baekhyun merapikan bekas buku nya,huff sebentar lagi ia akan ujian yang berarti ia akan lulus dan akan kuliah di Canada dengan gege nya Kris. Ngomong soal gege nya dia namja tiang blasteran China-Canada yang sebenarnya bukan saudara kandung nya dia saudara angkat,keluarga kecil nya mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat ia berumur 3 tahun. Umur yang masih kecil bukan?dan dalam kecelakaan itu hanya ia satu-satu nya selamat,awal nya dia akan di besarkan oleh halmonie nya sebelum ada keluarga terpandang mengadopsi si yeoja malang,dengan berat hati sang halmonie menyetujui nya namun pihak keluarga Wu itu memperbolehkan Baekhyun bertemu dengan keluarga nya.

Kris menyanyangi adik angkat nya itu di umur yang saat itu 5 tahun,ia bahkan mengikuti Baekhyun saat kecil jika kemana pun over protective emang. Tapi ia sangat menyangangi adik nya itu,ia akan menjaga dan melindungi sang adik dari bahaya. Baekhyun menghela nafas nya pelan ia merindukan keluarga nya itu,tapi ia begitu bersyukur mempunyai keluarga baru yang begitu sangat menyangi nya seperti anak sendiri apalagi gege nya walau gege nya itu over protect tapi ia mengerti gege nya sangat menyangi nya. Ia menggendong tas nya lalu bersiap untuk pulang

"Baekhyun"ucap seseorang yang kini ada di ambang pintu

"Oh Suho sunbae"ucap nya tersenyum kecil,Suho atau nama aslinya Kim Joon Myeon adalah sunbae Baekhyun tahun lalu dengan prestasi sangat bagus membuat yeoja kecil ini ingin belajar dengan sang sunbae dan membuat mereka begitu sangat dekat,bahkan Suho sudah lama menyimpan rasa pada yeoja mungil itu saat mereka pertama kali belajar bersama.

"Ah,aku kan sudah bilang panggil saja aku oppa"ucap nya sambil mengelus kepala yeoja itu

"Hehehe ne oppa,ada apa?"tanya Baekhyun

"Umm hari ini kita libur belajar dulu bagaimana?kita refeshing dulu"Baekhyun berfikir sebentar

"Tapi oppa,sebentar lagi kan aku ujian?"Suho tersenyum tampan lalu mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun

"Kau itu terlalu bersemangat belajar Baek,rilekskan dulu saja pikiranmu"Baekhyun mengembungkan pipi nya,tapi ia hanya mengangguk imut

"Arraseo nanti aku akan meminta izin pada Kris ge,oppa tau kan ia seperti apa?"lagi-lagi Suhomencubit pelan pipi yeoja itu dan membuat Baekhyun mengembungkan pipi nya kembali

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 p.m,mungkin bagi Baekhyun ini refeshing bersama sunbae nya tapi bagi Suho ini kencan pertamanya. Kris udah siap siaga menunggu sang adik selesai berpakaian,sebenarnya ia tidak mengijinkan adik nya berkeliaran malam hari apa lagi dengan namja,ya walau itu Suho tapi tetap saja ia khawatir dengan adiknya

"Kau yakin akan pergi?"tanya Kris menatap adiknya Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil memasang boots pada kaki mungilnya

"Ne oppa aku yakin"

"Tapi kalau dia melukaimu,menyakitimu,menculikmu,atau memperkosamu atau lebih parahnya membunuhmu bagaimana"Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya pelan bukan kah sunbaenya sering kesini harus nya gege nya itu tau Suho orang yang baik

"Ge,aku tau kau khawatir denganku. Tapi percayalah Suho oppa bukan orang seperti itu"Baekhyun sudah membuka pintu nya dan Kris mengikuti nya dan tetap bersih kukuh

"Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir.."ucapan Kris terpotong sebelum bunyi klakson mobil

Tut tuttttt

"Dia sudah datang,jangan khawatir denganku. Aku menyangimu ge"Baekhyun mengecup pelan pipi sang gege membuat Suho terdiam di tempat 'Dia itu gege nya,sabar Suho sabar' ucap nya dalam hati

"Yak!jika adikku kenapa-kenapa akan ku penggal kau"ucap nya tegas,namun Suho hanya tersenyum kecil ia sudah terbiasa ucapan pedas Kris

"Arraseo ge,aku akan menjaga nya dengan baik"perlahan mobil itu menghilang dari pandangan Kris,dan ia memutuskan masuk ke dalam kembali ke rumah nya tanpa mengetahui namja yang sedang kebetulan lewat meremas kuat telapak tangan nya kuat

'Keparat!'

TBC

cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

upddet updet updet

haha dikit yah duh maaf deh encok ini punggung

tapi gue jamin semua FF baru dan nista ini di panjangin

so review yang banyak

maaf kalau ada typo atau hal yang menganjal

gue tunggu loh

dan gue bakal bales review kalian chaps depan

gamsahamidaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^o^9


	3. Chapter 2

Title:May I?

Author:Pharmacy97line

Genre:Romance,Hurt,GS

Rated:M

Cast:-Chanyeol

-Baekhyun

Support Cast:-Kai

-Kyungsoo

-Suho

-EXO member

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah

Please if you don't like dont read

warning!ada sedikit perubahan naskah!

WARNING!IT'S DANGEROUS FOR CHILDERN

Happy Reading ^o^

Summary:Umurku tidak muda lagi,mengingat umurku yang 18 tahun ini dan duduk di kelas 3 SMA pergaulan semakin tidak bebas. Terutama SEX,Thx to Kai yang mengenaliku dengan dunia itu,and shit i like it,tontonan dewasa itu membuatku addict apalagi melihat Baekhyun-salah satu murid kelas sebelahku- si yeoja mungil membuat tekadku meneriakkan namaku di malam kita nanti. Pair:Chanbaek/Kaisoo/other.

Author POV

Lonceng berbunyi,yeoja mungil itu baju saja menginjakan kaki nya di sekolah yang tentu nya di antar sang gege tercinta. Kris menatap sekeliling -layak nya seorang bodyguard Baekhyun- Baekhyun memutar mata nya malas.

"Gege jangan berlebihan,aku sudah masuk"Kris mengalihkan pandangan nya tertuju sang adik nya menatap dia khawatir.

"Gege hanya memastikan bahwa adikku akan baik-baik saja"ucap nya mengidikan bahunya.

"Astaga,ge hari ini guru killer akan masuk ke kelaskuuu"jawab protes pada gege nya.

"Aku akan mengantarkan mu ke kelas dan bilang pada guru killer mu itu jika kau dalam pengawasan gege nya dari namja yang bernama Joon Mun"Baekhyun menepuk jidat nya,bahkan ia menyebut nama sunbae nya salah!

"Joon Myeon ge,bukan Joon Mun"Kris mengidikan bahu nya acuh lalu menarik tangan sang adik mengantar kan ia menuju kelas nya. Baekhyun berharap guru killer nya itu belum datang. Ya semoga saja.

* * *

Suho melangkahkan kaki nya girang di koridor sekolah nya dulu,kebetulan kampus nya dengan sekolah nya itu bersebelahan lumayan sambil modus deketin Baekhyun. Teman nya merangkul pundak nya sambil melirik nya tanda tanya.

"Woah cuaca apa hari ini yang begitu membuatmu tampak senang hyung?"tanya namja itu bernama Jong Dae,Suho hanya tertawa kecil membentuk senyuman angel nan tampan nya.

"Kau tau semalam aku berhasil mengajak kencan Baekhyun"Jong Dae melotot kaget,ia senang bukan main,pasal nya Suho itu tidak mudah jatuh cinta ya kecuali ketika ia bercerita pada nya bahwa ia menyukai ketua hapkindo itu.

"Woahhh daebak!lalu bagaimana dengan gege nya itu,hyung kan tau sendiri bagaimana sikap gege nya itu"Suho kembali tertawa renyah lalu merangkul pundak Jong Dae.

"Aku mengerti sikap gege nya itu,jadi aku memaklumi saja. Kris ge begitu menyangi Baekhyun ya walau mereka bukan saudara kandung aku bisa merasakan nya itu,mungkin aku juga melakukan hal yang sama pada nya"Jong Dae hanya senyum troll sambil menepuk pundak hyung nya itu. Baekhyun berjalan melewati koridor kampus dengan rambut hitam legam nya yang ia biarkan terurai,ini Suho yang lebay atau emang Baekhyun yang nampak begitu bersinar di mata nya atau Ricini yang alay karena baru di putusin sama kakanda/plak. Jong Dae bersiul kecil dia menyenggol kecil perut teman nya itu.

"Woah bahkan aku hampir jatuh cinta dengan nya"Suho mendelik tidak suka pada Jong Dae.

"Dia akan menjadi yeojachinguku,enak saja kau merebutnya dari ku"Jong Dae ketawa troll sambil menepuk sekali lagi teman nya itu.

"Well good luck hyung,aku pergi dulu"Jong Dae mengedipkan sebelah mata nya ketika Baekhyun berada 2 inchi berada di depan nya. Suho ingin sekali meninju teman nya itu yang se enak jidat mengedipkan mata nya kepada Baekhyun.

"Oppa,apa mata Jong Dae bermasalah?"tanya nya polos,membuat ia ingin mengarungi Baekhyun lalu membawa nya ke KUA setelah sah ia akan melakukan yang mengasikan. Suho menggeleng kepala pelan,gila kalau ia melakukan itu bisa-bisa ia di penggal Kris.

"Oppa kenapa menggeleng kepala"Suho menatap pujaan nya,tersenyum tampan.

"Aniyo,ah kau mau mengembalikan buku itu perpus?"tanya nya sambil melirik dua buku di lengan Baekhyun.

"Ne,aku mau mengembalikkan nya oppa terus mau meminjam buku lagi"Suho mengambil dua buku itu di lengan nya.

"Aku akan membantu mu membawakan nya,ini terlalu berat"Baekhyun memutar malas mata nya.

"Oppa buku nya hanya dua,jangan mulai berlebihan seperti Kris ge"Suho mencubit pelan pipi nya,terkekeh melihat keimut-an Baekhyun.

"Tetap saja pria akan yang akan membawa barang walau hanya sedikit"Baekhyun mendenggus kecil lalu mengangguk pelan kepala nya.

* * *

Chanyeol menendang kerikil di depan nya,astaga ia kalah start dengan sunbae bogel nya itu. Ck!padahal semalam ia manstrubasi karena mimpi sex bersama Baekhyun. Ia mendudukan dirinya pada pohon apel,memejamkan mata nya pelan.

_Baekhyun memakai bikini transparan,menampakkan payudara mungil serta kemaluan nya terlihat jelas. Chanyeol menelan ludah nya kasar,Baekhyun menyeringai melihat gundukkan di balik celana Chanyeol mengembang._

_"Kau sudah horny?"tanya nya sambil mendekat pada Chanyeol lalu mengelus sensual penis nya._

_"Ahhh Baekhhhh"Chanyeol memejamkan matanya pelan,Baekhyun tertawa menang lalu melepas tangan nya. Chanyeol kembali membuka mata belo nya. Kini Baekhyun melepas ikatan pada bra nya bergerak secara pelan dan seksual. Tangan nya mengitari payudara nya lalu memeras pelan sambil melirik Chanyeol._

_"Shhh Channn"Ia membuang bra nya sembarang lalu tangan nakal nya bergerak pada celana dalam nya,menurunkan perlahan membuat Chanyeol frustasi berat!_

sabar Yeol *ngelap idung

_Tangan nya kembali beraksi ketika ia sudah menyingkirkan celana dalam nya dan menampakkan miss V nya yang mulusssss,memasukkan satu jari nya pada lubang ketat nya. Chanyeol tetap menonton bagaimana aksi nakal yeoja mungil itu. _

_"Ohhhhh Chann"Baekhyun sudah memasukkan tiga jari nya ke dalam vagina nya lalu mengeluarkan dengan tempo sedang sambil menatap Chanyeol sayu penuh nafsu._

_"Ahhhhh ahhhhh Channnn"lelehan hangat keluar dari vagina nya,Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lalu mendekati Baekhyun membuka celana nya tergesa lalu mengocok penis nya setengah tegang. Mengangkat sebelah kaki nya,memasukkan perlahan penis nya ke dalam vagina Baekhyun sambiil merem melek ke enakkan,vagina milik yeoja mungil itu membuat penis nya ingin segera masuk sepenuh nya lalu mengenjot nya kuat._

_"Ahhh"Baekhyun meremas pundak tegap milik Chanyeol menghilangkan rasa sakit pada bagian bawah. Chanyeol merem menikmati pijatan vagina Baekhyun yang begitu ketat. Chanyeol mendiamkan penis nya terlebih dahulu,membiarkan Baekhyun terbiasa dengan penis nya. Baekhyun perlahan memajumundurkan pinggang nya,sambil menyandarkan kepala nya pada bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga memegang pinggang Baekhyun lalu mengenjot penis nya berlawanan arah. Bibir tebal nya tidak menganggur ia gunakan untuk menghisap nipple merah Baekhyun,membuat baekhyun menjabak Chanyeol menikmati seks nya._

_"Ahhh ahhh hisap lagihhhh Chaannn"tentu saja Chanyeol dengan semangat menghisap lebih dalam nipple itu sambil terus bekerja di bawah sana. Chanyeol terus menyodok dalam vagina Baekhyun lebih dalam dan instens._

_"Ohhhh oohhhh ohhh"Chanyeol melepas kuluman nya lalu berahli pada bibir yeoja itu,mencium penuh nafsu dan gairah. Memasukkan lidah nya mengabsen satu-satu gigi nya hingga air liur mereka berjatuhan._

_"Ahhhh hmmmm"Baekhyun terus menjambak Chanyeol penuh kenikmatan,puting nya kini sedang Chanyeol pelintir,meremas,mencubit,menekan nya secara lembut. Bagian bawah juga ia tetap bekerja dengan baik._

_"Ahhhhh Chaann a a aku dekat"Chanyeol kembali fokus kepada genjotan nya memasukkan penis nya maju-mundur. Chanyeol mendengus tertahan vagina yeoja mungil itu sangat nikmat.._

_"Ohhhh Baek you so tight ohhh"Baekhyun terus memaju-mundurkan pinggang nya agar bisa mempercepat kegiatan panas mereka._

_"Ahhhhh ahhhh ahhhh you so big"Baekhyun memilin telinga lebar Chanyeol lalu menjilat perlahan,Chanyeol mendesah pelan sambil terus mengenjot. Chanyeol terus mengenjot Baekhyun semangat sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks._

"Chanyeol?"_Chanyeol berfikir kenapa suaara Baekhyun jadi maco dan manly gitu?ah ia tidak peduli lalu ia terus menyodok Baekhyun dalam._

_"PARK CHANYEOLLLLLL"_Mata bulat Chanyeol terpaksa terbuka,mendengus kesal pada Jong In yang mengganggu mimpi indah nya bersama Baekhyun.

"ASTAGA KAI,LU BIKIN MIMPI GUE ASBURD/?"Kai mendengus,lalu melirik celana Chanyeol tampak mengembung.

"Jangan bilang kau bermimpi seks dengan Baekhyun"Chanyeol menjitak keras kepala namja tan itu,membuat sang empu mengelus kepala nya pelan.

"YA!DAN LU UDAH ANCURIN MIMPI GUE,INI PENIS GUE HARUS DI APAIN WOY!SAKIT INI GAK JADI KLIMAKS KARENA LU!"Chanyeol mengerang frustasi,Kai ikut frustasi,Ricini ikut frustasi/plak.

"Mana aku tau Chan,ini masih di sekolah dan kau berani mengocok penis mu di toilet sekolah kita?"Chanyeol mengusak rambut nya kasar lalu melongos pergi menuju kantin. Kai mengidikkan bahu nya acuh lalu pergi mengikuti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengambil salah satu buku yang cukup tinggi di atas nya,hingga suatu tangan mulus/? mengambil buku itu. Baekhyun membalikkan badan nya menatap Suho -orang yang mengambil buku- menatap instens kalau di pikir Suho tampan ya?Suho berani bertaruh ia harus menghindar atau menjadi pria gentle yang mengecup bibir merah Baekhyun?ahh bodo amat!perlahan ia mendekatkan wajah nya menutup kedua bola matanya di ikuti Baekhyun yang menutup kedua matanya. Suho merasa jantung nya perlu digoksin deh!ia akhirnya menempelkan bibir nya pada Baekhyun awal nya nempel dan ia pun berani melumat bibir itu perlahan rasa manis yang ia rasakan pada indera penciuman nya.

"Hhh hmm"Suho semakin melumat instens,menjilat bibir itu dan Baekhyun memberikan akses perjalanan nya,OK!first kiss sudah di take oleh sunbae nya itu. Lidah mereka saling memelit satu sama lain menyesap nikmat setiap pasangan,Baekhyun menekan tengkuk Suho agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam. Suho melepas terbelih dahulu astaga berani nya ia mencium Baekhyun tanpa status!

"Hahh hahh"Suho mengelus air liur yang berjatuhan di sekitar dagu nya lalu mengecup pelan kening yeoja mungil itu.

"Mianhe aku aku sudah menciumu sembarang Baek"Baekhyun juga bingung napa ini orang cuman diam dan menikmati ciuman tadi?

"Gwenchana oppa"Baekhyun merutuki nasib first kiss nya di ambil. Suho melepas pelukkan nya menatap mata indah Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat minta maaf Baek,aku mencium mu tanpa ada status"Baekhyun menunduk,mata nya memanas,rasa nya ia patah hati. Eh?emang kapan Baekhyun suka sunbae nya itu?

"A a aku pergi dulu oppa"Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan,Suho mengacak frustasi rambutnya,ia takut kejadian tadi membuat Baekhyun menjauhi nya. Chanyeol mengempalkan tangan nya erat -yang kebetulan lewat perpus- itu sunbae bogel nya udah berani cium Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin mengepalkan erat ketika sang empu keluar perpus dengan mata berkaca-kaca,tanpa banyak kata ia menarik lengan itu membawa yeoja mungil itu ke suatu tempat.

"Akkkhh Chan lepaskan tanganku"Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan tangan nya membuat Baekhyun semakin kesakitan.

"Diam"ucap nya dingin sambil terus menyeret Baekhyun menuju arah lapangan.

"AKHHH CHANYEOL INI SAKIT"

"DIAM DAN TURUTI SAJA"Baekhyun diam dan menurut perkataan nya. Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya lalu mencium nya kasar,Baekhyun membelakkan mata nya kedua tangan nya di cengkram kuat oleh Chanyeol. Bahkan sebelah tangan nya meremas kuat payudara nya,membuat yeoja itu menendang penis nya kuat.

"Akhh"Baekhyun belum berhenti ia mengambil tangan besar Chanyeol lalu menbanting tubuh besar nya itu ke lantai -bayangin orang karate-. Ia menatap Chanyeol berkaca-kaca dan penuh amarah.

"Keterlaluan kau Chanyeol"air mata nya menetes membasahi pipi nya lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang merintih kesakitan.

* * *

Baekhyun pulang lebih cepat,ia tau mungkin Suho akan mencari nya karena masalah di perpus tadi. Kris menatap adik nya ada yang tidak beres.

"Baek kau kenapa?"Baekhyun menatap gege nya itu dengan senyuman getir.

"Aniyo gwenchana ge,aku capek mau istirahat dulu"Kris hanya mampu menatap punggung sang adik yang gontai menuju kamar nya.

Teng Nong

Kris melangkahkan kaki nya menuju pintu,melihat sesosok Suho yang membungkuk pada nya. Kris berdehem sebentar lalu menatap tajam dirinya.

"Ada perlu apa?"ucap nya dingin,walau Suho sering kemari namun ia tidak mau mudah percaya pada namja yang sedang dekat dengan adik nya takut Baekhyun patah hati jika namja itu hanya mempermainkan nya.

"Umm anu ge,Baekhyun sudah pulang?"Ia menatap dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala,apa adik nya otu lagi patah hati karena nya.

"Ya,apa yang kau lakukan pada adik ku?"Suho membulatkan mata nya,astaga!mati aku!

"Umm anu anu anu ge"

"Anu apa Joon Mun"Suho membelakkan mata nya,aduh ini gege nya galak amat!

"Joon Myeon ge"ucap nya mengoreksi.

"Ya siapun nama mu itu,kau apakan adik ku pulang-pulang dia seperti itu"nah kan Suho jadi bingung mau jawab apa?

"Ge?sudah lah"untung aja Baekhyun datang dengan muka uhh sangat dingin.

"Apa-apaan kau ini,kau membela nya?kau sedang patah hati karena nya bukan?"Baekhyun melirik gege nya sekilas lalu mendengus pelan.

"Cepat masuk ge"melihat aura menyeramkan Baekhyun,seribu langkah Kris masuk ke dalam rumah nya. Uh dia jadi ingat Baekhyun lagi marah,sangat menyeramkan.

"Baekhyun aku senang kau sudah pulang aku..."

"Cepat pulang oppa,hari sudah mulai gelap"Baekhyun menutup pintunya membuat Suho mengusak rambut nya frustasi. Akhir nya ia memilih pulang dan galau bareng sama Ricini/plak.

"Aku sudah masak ge,tinggal di hangatkan saja"ucapnya pelan lalu menuju kamarnya.

"Kau tidak makan?"teriak nya

"Aku sudah kenyang"jawabnya berteriakjuga,biarlah ia sendiri di kamar menangis diam. Bagaimana ia patah hati karena ia sudah di sentuh oleh Chanyeol dan juga tentang perasaan nya pada sunbae nya Suho.

"Hiks otthoke hiks"

TBC

hello!

aduh maaf updet lama

ini mau prepare UPK buat minggu depan!

harap tunggu bentar yaaaaa!

mungkin untuk saat ini gue cuti dulu jadi author dulu

maaf gak bisa bales review lagi ^o^"

mau ngapalin farmakognosi besok T.O hehe

TY yang udh review,follow,fav,support nya

lanjut?

review yang banyak

gamsahamida ^o^/


	4. Chapter 3

Title:May I?

Author:Pharmacy97line

Genre:Romance, Hurt, GS

Rated:M

Cast:-Chanyeol

-Baekhyun

Support Cast:-Kai

-Kyungsoo

-Suho

-EXO member

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah

Please if you don't like dont read

WARNING! IT'S DANGEROUS FOR CHILDERN

typo(s) is everywhere!

Happy Reading ^o^

Summary:Umurku tidak muda lagi, mengingat umurku yang 18 tahun ini dan duduk di kelas 3 SMA pergaulan semakin tidak bebas. Terutama SEX, Thx to Kai yang mengenaliku dengan dunia itu, and shit i like it, tontonan dewasa itu membuatku addict apalagi melihat Baekhyun-salah satu murid kelas sebelahku- si yeoja mungil membuat tekadku meneriakkan namaku di malam kita nanti. Pair:Chanbaek/Kaisoo/other.

Author POV

"Yak! Taehyung-ah, waeyo? kau terlihat pucat?"instrupsi Baekhyun ketika mereka sedang berlatih hapkindo, melihat salah satu anggota nya terlihat begitu pucat.

"Aniyo sunbaenim, gwenchana"

"Mwoya? kau tampak pucat, sebaiknya kau istirahat Taehyung-ah! Yak! Jungkook-ah tolong kau antar dia ke UKS dan beri dia obat yang diperlukan olehnya"titah nya kepada anggota yeoja unyu, ucul, imut nan yeopo bernama Kim Jungkook. Sang yeoja tersebut menegang, karena sunbaenya itu tau jika ia menyukai Taehyung sejak ia masuk ekstra kulikuler bahkan Baekhyun menatap nya garang dan memberi kode mengedipkan kedua mata lentik nya 'cepat Kookie-ah! ini kesempatanmu!' sedangkan sang korban hanya menelan ludah nya kasar.

"Ne aaraseo, sunbae"Jungkook pun mengiring Taehyun dengan pelan dan hati-hati membuat Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat kedua nya. Taehyung juga pernah mengatakan dia agak kesemsem - tersepona- sama Jungkook yeoja pemalu nan pintar di kelas sebelah nya, namun ia malu dan takut jika Jungkook sudah mempunyai namjachingu. Padahal Jungkook itu single loh sama kayak Rin si author/plak.

Menurut para anggota hapkindo, Baekhyun itu ketua yang super galak, keras, tegas, berjiwa pemimpin, namun perhatian ke seluruh anggota nya jika latihan sudah selesai Baekhyun akan menggucapkan berterimakasih atas kerja keras yang mereka pelajari dan tentu saja memberi semangat kepada semua anggota nya agar mereka tetap semangat hingga mereka selalu mendapat prestasi.

"Arraseo, latihan sampai disini! gomawo sudah kerja keras! mari kita lebih semangat dan kerja keras! fighting!"ucapnya menggepalkan erat tangan nya erat dengan semangat.

"Fighting!"serempak mereka semangat lalu membubarkan diri, Suho yang kebetulan duduk manis di duduk penonton hanya menatap Baekhyun dari kejauhan dan dengan berjalan dengan pasti ia mendekati sang pujaan yang kini sedang menegur air mineralnya.

"Baek"ucapnya sedikit lirih, Baekhyun menatap sunbae nya dengan tatapan dingin membuat Suho menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Wae oppa?"ucapnya tidak peduli pada namja itu dan lebih bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Baek, tatap aku sebentar. Ini masalah kejadian kemarin"ucap Suho menatap pujaan lirih.

"Oppa bisa bicara langsung, aku akan dengarkan"jawabnya acuh masih enggan menatap Suho. Ia pun mengendongkan tas nya lalu menatap Suho dengan malas namun hatinya serasa nyeri melihat Suho mentap nya seperti menyesal.

"Mianhe atas kelancanganku menciummu di perpustakaan, aku sangat menyesal Baek"Baekhun mengehela nafasnya pelan, Suho menarik nafas sebentar lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan memuja.

"Apa kau tau kenapa aku melakukan itu?"

"Gwenchana oppa, itu sudah terjadi dan tidak bisa di putar lagi"ucapnya melangkahkan kaki nya keluar gor latihannya, namun perkataan Suho membuatnya terhenti.

"naega dangsin-eul salanghagi ttaemun-e (karena aku mencintaimu)"perlahan Suho mendekati Baekhyun lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"M mwo?"

"Saranghae Byun Baekhyun"Suho pun membalikkan tubuh si mungil, menatap mata sipit itu dengan kadar cintanya yang berlebih. Baekhyun hanya mengedipkan mata nya lucu hingga membuatnya terkekeh kecil.

"Oppa mencintaiku"ucapnya polos, Suho kembali terkekeh lalu mendekap si mungil ke dalam pelukkan nya.

"Hum, wae? aku rasa kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama"Baekhyun hanya memukul pelan lengan seniornya itu membuat Suho lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Ish percaya diri sekali oppa"

"Bagaimana jaawabanmu, nona Kim?"tanya Suho menggoda si mungil.

"Ige mwoya! jangan merubah margaku seenaknya"Suho hanya kembali terkekeah sambil menggoyangkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun pelan.

"Hahaha namamu akan semakin indah jika memakai margaku"

"ish, lepaskan aku oppa!"

"Tidak mau, ayolah jawab dulu pertanyaanku"

"Aku mau oppa..."

"Yes!"sorak Suho, Baekhyun lagi-lagi memukul pelan lengan sunbaenya itu.

"Yak! jangan memotong dulu, oppa akan jadi namjachinguku setelah lulus mendatang? bagaimana?"tanya Baekhyun menatap memelas kepada sunbaenya itu, tentu saja Suho tidak tahan melihat wajah memelas sang pujaan langsung mengecup bibirnya kilat.

"Arraseo, awas kau mengingkar janjimu nona Byun! aku akan menikahimu langsung di depan gegemu!"Baekhyun hanya tersenyum senang, mereka pun melepas pelukkan mereka lalu pulang bersama dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Chanyeol yang biasanya melihat sang pujaan dari kejauhan hanya mengeratkan kepalan nya, dia harus mendapatkan Baekhyun! harus!

* * *

Kai berjalan menuju pulang, dia baru saja latihan dance bersama Taemin -sahabat nya- di ujung koridor ia melihat sosok yeoja mungil yang selalu menjadikan nya hanya mengintip dari jauh. Ya yeoja mungil itu Kyungsoo dengan barang cukup banyak memuat ia terlihat sangat mungil namun juga menggemaskan di matanya, ia pun berinisiatif membantu sang pujaan dengan langkah gembira ia pun meendekati Kyungsoo.

"Noona butuh bantuan?"tawarnya ketika ia sudah berada di sisi kanan Kyungsoo, membuat yeoja itu membulatkan mata nya yang sudah bulat.

"Oh, aniyo gwenchana Jong In-ah"jawabnya tersenyum lembut.

"Noona, dengar! barang ini banyak juga berat. Badan noona juga mungil, aku takut noona sakit karena terlalu lama mengangkat beban berat! jadi biarkan aku membawa barang noona dan mengantar pulang noona hingga selamat, kalau perlu aku akan membawa barang ini ke dalam rumah"Kyungsoo tersenyum manis hingga matanya membentuk eyesmile mendengar peneturan Kai yang panjang, membuat kedua pipi gembil nya merona.

"Arraseo Jong In, tolong bawakan barangku, antar aku pulang dan jika bisa bawakan barangku ke dalam rumah"tentu saja membuat Kai senang bukan main, jika perlu ia akan minta restu kepada orang tuanya agar ia melamar Kyungsoo secepatnya.

"Ayey, siap kapten!"Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat Kai begitu semangat membawa barangnya menuju motor tercinta, tentu saja motor kesayangannya akan mendapat sejarah yang Kai selalu ingat. Kai menaruh barang Kyungsoo di motor nya dengan hati-hati, lalu ia memakaikan helm pada Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Membuat pipinya kembali merona.

"Noona, naik pelan-pelan lalu pangku barangmu. Mengerti?"Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu menaiki motor Kai dengan Kai sudah menaikki motornya lebih dulu, dengan hati-hati ia di bantu Kai dari samping untung saja motor sedang di tahan, jadi dia bia menaikki motor Kai dengan mudah. Mereka pun berangkat dengan kecepatan sedang, Kyungsoo berkali-kali merona melihat kedua tangan nya melingkar manis di pinggang Kai.

.

Baekhyun memasukki rumah nya dengan girang, setelah di depan rumah ia di kecup oleh Suho ia merasakan da yang mengelitik perut nya. Entahlah, lalu ia juga merasa ada letusan yang bermekaran di hatinya membuat pipi gembil itu merona dan Kris melirik sang adik senyum-senyum gak jelas menatap heran.

"Baek, kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?"bukan nya menjawab, Baekhyun semakin tersenyum lebar.

"YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN!"Baekhyunn tersentak kaget, dan langsung mengusap dada nya.

"Gegeee! jangan berteriak!"

"Ish! gege tadi bertanya namun kau malah semakin tersenyum aneh"Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar sang gege merengut kesal.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum aneh seperti itu?"tanya nya lagi.

"Gege kepo"Kris semakin merengut kesal, membuat Baekhyun ingin tertawa kencang melihatnya.

"Aih, sana ganti baju dan buatkan makanan! gege kelaparan!"Baekhyun tertawa kencang dan lebih memilih menuruti Kris dari pada melihat gegenya itu mogok bicara.

* * *

Kyungsoo pun sampai dengan selamat, Kai melepas helm nya dan turun lebih dulu -dengan keadaan motor yang sudah di standar dan ia sudah mengunci motor nya- ia membawa barang Kyungsoo, disusul Kyungsoo turun perlahan dan membuka helm nya.

"Kajja Jong In"mereka pun masuk rumah dengan nuansa rumah tradisional yang penuh tanaman hijau dan beberapa pohon sakura. Kyungsoo menggeser pintu bercat hijau itu dan langsung menangkap siluent Do Yunho -sang appa- sedang membaca koran.

"Appa aku pulang"Yunho menghentikan membaca koran nya dan menatap putri mungil nya sudah pulang bersama Kai di belakangnya.

"Oh sudah pulang nak? um itu temanmu Kyung"tanya Yunho melirik Kai sekilas.

"Ne appa, dia hoobae Kyung di sekolah"

"Annyeong haseyo ahjushshi, naneun Kim Jong In imnida"Yunho meneliti Kai dari atas hingga bahwa sedang menilai seperti apa dia itu?. Tak lama kemudian datanglah siluent yeoja berjalan sambil membawa minum untuk sang suami tentu juga untuk sang tamu.

"Aigooo, Kyungie siapa namja ini? apa dia namjachingumu?"tanya Do Jaejoong -sang eomma- membuat putri bungsu nya merona hebat.

"An aniyo! dia hoobaeku di sekolah eomma"

"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma, naneun Kim Jong In imnida"Jaejoong berdecak kagum, dia sangat tampan! tubuh atletis, rahang nya tegas, rambutnya hitam dan ponis yang modis, bibir tebal, tatapan tajam, shit! he so asome! jadi inget Yunho saat muda dulu sama-sama tampan dan gagah.

"Aigoo kau sangat tampan! panggil saja aku eomma seperti Kyungsoo, yeobo bukankah mereka sangat serasi?"tanya Jaejoong menatap sang suami dengan mata berbinar.

"Ck, bagaimana kalau dia hanya mempermainkan anak kita boo? lihat wajahnya itu tidak bisa di percaya?"Jaejoong mendelik tajam pada Yunho namun sang empu santai saja malah dia menyeruput teh hijau nya.

"Yak! apa kau lupa dulu kau juga seperti itu saat ku perkenalkan pada appa! Bahkan appa memberimu persyaratan cukup berat"Yunho hanya menghembuskan nafas nya pelan.

"Jong In-ah sihlakan duduk"Kai pun duduk dan masih di tatap intimidasi Yunho.

"Berencana kuliah dimana?"tanya Yunho memulai percakapan.

"um Seoul National University, aboji"Jaejoong berbinar kagum, kemudian ia menempeli suami nya manja.

'Yunnie, bukankah itu universitas yang bagus? ayolah, mereka sangat cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih"

"Kau diam saja boo, aku tidak mau putriku jatuh di tangan yang salah"

"Yak! aku ini eommanya, aku tau mana yang baik buat Kyungie"

"Hei, kau pikiraku siapa? aku appanya boo?"

"Aish, sudahlah appa eomma! jangan membuatku malu didepan Jong In"kedua orang bermaga Do itu seketika diam.

"Jeongmal joesonghabnida, saya harus segera pulang noona sudah menungguiku di rumah karena jahyeong (kakak ipar) sedang pergi dinas dan di rumah hanya noonaku juga Rahee"Kai pun berdiri dan membungkukan badan nya sedikit.

"Arraseo, hati-hati di jalan! jangan sungkan bermain kesini!"Kai hanya tersenyum simpul dan bergegas keluar di ikuti oleh Kyungsoo di belakangnya. Setelah mengantarkan Kai hingga depan, si pemilik sudah menumpaki motor nya dan memakai helm dengan ragu Kyungsoo mendekati Kai dan mengamati sang pria dengan malu-malu.

"Jong In?"

"Hm"dengan gerakan cepat, Kyungsoo mencium pipi kiri Kai membuat sang empu terdiam kaku.

chu~

"Eung, gomawo sudah menolongku"ucapnya sambil menunduk malu, namun sang korban masih terdiam.

"Jong In?"Jong In tersentak kaget, dan melirik pujaan hati dengan malu-malu.

"Cheonma noona, eum jangan sungkan meminta tolong padaku! ja, aku pulang dulu"Kai mendekatkan diri pada Kyungsoo dan langsung mencium bibir ranum miliknya.

chu~

"IGE MWOYA!"teriak Yunho dari kejauhan memantau dua sejoli yang masih belum restui.

"Aish! jangan berisik Yunnie! aigoo mereka romantis sekali"ucap Jaejoong masih menatap keduanya dari rumah.

"Aku pulang dulu noona! saranghae!"dengan cepat ia melajukan motor nya, membuat Kyungsoo merona hebat.

"Nado saranghae"

* * *

Chanyeol menunggu di depan rumah Kai sekitar 1 jam lalu, dan yang di tunggu pun akhirnya datang.

"Eoh Chan?"

"Ckckck, kau seperti ingin menerkam Kyungsoo tadi?"ucapnya mengejek, membuat Kai memutar mata nya malas.

"Setidaknya aku bisa menahan hasratku, memangnya kau?"Chanyeol hanya berdecih pelan.

"Kau tau, senbar bogel itu menembak Baekkieku?"Kai yang masih dalam tumpakan motor nya sedikit terkejut.

"Jeongmal? lalu apa dia menerimanya?"

"Dia belum menjawabnya, dia akan menjawabnya ketika kelulusan mendatang"

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan?"Chanyeol hanya bersmirk dan membuat Kai merinding.

"Tentu aku akan buat dia jadi milikku"

"Jangan terlalu obsesi padanya, bisa-bisa ia membencimu? yanga aku ragukan kau hanya ingin menikmati tubuhnya saja. Kalau aku sih lebih setuju dia bersama Suho hyung di bandingkan kau"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, dia akan bertekuk lutut padaku suatu saat nanti"

"Jangan merencanakan yang membuat ia tambah membencimu Chan, kau juga harus hadapi gege nya"ucap Kai menasehati.

"Aku punya trik sendiri untuk itu, kau harus membantuku"

"Ck pemaksa sekali kau, arraseo akan ku bantu namun tanggung jawab olehmu ya jika terjadi sesuatu"Chanyeol semakin melebarkan smirk nya, dan well sepertinya ia akan menjalankan plan nya mulai hari ini

TBC

aduh lama yak :'

maaf yak! liburan apun msih sibuk"nya :'

dan pendek pula! maaf ya*bow

skrg gue kegiatan ngajar sanlat guys!

krn sibuk mlu gk ketulungan membuat gue cpek tiap hari dan bingung updet ff ini jga yg lain

dan msih nunggu hsil sbmptn, do'ain yo!

but tenang ok! gue ushain jdi author yang lbih baik lg :'

garing amat ya ff ni :"

sedih gue, udh lma ff ini dinanti dan gue msih semi-hiastus :'

smga ff ini gak bosenin :'

mohon maaf jika keterlambatan, typo, atau hal tidak enak dimata kalian

but thx yg udh support gue di masa sibuk ini :'

well see u next

gamsahamida ^o^


	5. Chapter 4

Title:May I?

Author:Pharmacy97line

Genre:Romance, Hurt, GS

Rated:M

Cast:-Chanyeol

-Baekhyun

Support Cast:-Kai

-Kyungsoo

-Suho

-EXO member

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah

Please if you don't like dont read

warning!ada sedikit perubahan naskah!

WARNING!IT'S DANGEROUS FOR CHILDERN

Happy Reading ^o^

Summary:Umurku tidak muda lagi,mengingat umurku yang 18 tahun ini dan duduk di kelas 3 SMA pergaulan semakin tidak bebas. Terutama SEX,Thx to Kai yang mengenaliku dengan dunia itu,and shit i like it,tontonan dewasa itu membuatku addict apalagi melihat Baekhyun-salah satu murid kelas sebelahku- si yeoja mungil membuat tekadku meneriakkan namaku di malam kita nanti. Pair:Chanbaek/Kaisoo/other.

Chaps 4

Baekhyun menutup buku nya kasar, ia sangat lelah. Persiapan ujian mendatang membuat dirinya jarang menghubungi Suho, Suho sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan nya ia mengerti jika gadis pujaan nya akan menghadapi ujian.

"Baekhyun?"sapa Kris memasuki kamar adiknya dengan perlahan.

"Wae ge?"tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Kris menghampirinya.

"Kau belum makan, ayo makan dulu. Gege tak ingin kau sakit"dengan lembut Kris mengelus sayang kepalanya, membuat Baekhyun merasa senang di perlakukan seperti itu. Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan intens, dengan menggunakan jurus puppy nya yang ia yakin Kris takan menolak nya.

"Gendong~"Kris mendecak kecil namun tetap memberikan punggung tegap nya.

"Aigo kau sudah besar masih saja ingin membuat punggung gege retak"gerutu Kris membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Hihihi, walau punggung gege retak aku tetap menyukainya kok! Punggung gege sangat nyaman untuk bersandar"

"Jinja? Ah pasti pacarmu akan cemburu jika kau bilang seperti itu"Baekhyun hanya mencurutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Aku tidak mempunyai pacar ge"

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Joon Moon"ucap nya dengan pelafalan salah, membuat Baekhyun gemas memukul pelan lengan sang gege.

"Joon Myeon ge, aku dan dia hanya teman dekat"jawab Baekhyun membuat Kris menghela nafasnya lega.

"Bagus, gege tidak suka kau dekat dengan nya. Membuat gege cemburu saja"ucap nya sambil menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongan nya.

"Huuu, bilang saja gege iri karena aku sudah di booking"Kris menuangkan semangkuk nasi untuk dirinya dan juga Baekhyun.

"Siapa bilang, gegemu ini punya fans berat di kampus tau"Baekhyun berdecak kecil, namun perkataan Kris memang benar. Gege nya itu sangat popular di kampusnya, selain tampan, dia mempunyai tatapan tajam, tubuh atletis, hidung mancung, tubuh tinggi nan perfek, lalu merupakan kapten basket di kampus nya, sayang nya dia itu dingin.

"Ugh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika gege sudah berpacaran? Apa dia kuat yah sama gege"

"Yak! Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?"ucap Kris tidak setuju, sambil mengacungkan sumpitnya.

"Memang benar kok! Gege itu sangat dingin! Apalagi alis gege seperti angri bird!"namun Kris tidak peduli, jadi ia hanya makan dengan diam dengan penuh kekesalan. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Kris seperti itu hanya tertawa pelan.

Kesesokan harinya, pagi-pagi Baekhyun sudah ada di sekolahnya. Dan baru saja ada partner duet nyanyi nya Kim Jong Dae, namun biasanya pagi begini ada Chanyeol datang yang menggangunya.

"Aish, kenapa aku memikirkan dia sih"gerutunya pelan, Jong Dae menghampiri Baekhyun dengan riang.

"Pagi Byun Bunny!~"sapa Jong Dae semangat, Baekhyun melihat nya menjadi semakin semangat.

"Pagi juga Jong~"sapa nya dengan ceria.

"Aigoo, kau sudah siap ujian hari ini?"Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak sabar untuk cepat lulus"Jong Dae tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, tadi aku melihat kau mencari seseorang"

"Um benarkah?"Jong Dae mengangguk semangat.

"Kau sedang mencari Suho hyung?"ucapnya semangat, Baekhyun sedikit merona mendengar sunbae nya tersebut.

"A ani, lagian sunbae sering menghubungiku"Jong Dae tertawa cetar, lalu ia mulai bergosip di pagi hari.

"Kau tau, Chanyeol pembuat onar itu sekarang mulai berubah"ucapnya membuat Baekhyun tertarik.

"Berubah bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Kau tau dia itu urakan sekali, dia senang balap motor liar di tengah malam, membuat onar di sekolah dan berkali-kali di panggil BK. Namun kali ini aku melihat dia berbeda, sangat rapih, dan menjadi rajin. Dan yang ku tau dia itu menyukaimu"

"Dia.. menyukaiku?"ucap nya sambil tertegun.

"Huum, ku dengar dia itu seperti sasaeng fans mu. Kau kan primadona sekolah kami"

"Benarkah, apa kau tidak salah liat kan?"Jong Dae mengangguk antusias.

"Hmm sepertinya ia berubah untukmu, wah aku sangat iri padamu Baek"

'_Dia berubah? Tidak mungkin, pasti dia mempunyai rencana di balik itu'_

TBC

Ola~ lama yak ketemu di ff ini :'

Salamin atu-atu

Serius jadwal gue begitu padat hm~

Tugas tak kunjung henti tanpa ada yang menemani *plak

Cie yang ultah minggu kemarin

Ada yang mau kasih gue kado *kagak

Dan biasa gue denger Krystal bakal resign dari fx

Pdhal yg rumor keluar kan Vic eonnie

Hum dari pd resign mening neng ital putus sm kai *plak

Tetep semangat ya sayang" ku menjadi KaiSoo ship :*

Buat ChanBaek sekarang udah baikkan walau ada orang ketiga read:Sehun *plak

Oh utk uri Sehunnie~ saengil chukae~

Semakin datar ya wajah nya *plak

Dan sukses di film I love catman nya

Jgn ada adegan cipok ya :' Hun

Btw gimana chaps ini

Maaf pendek, anggap saja ini awal gue hiatus lama :'

Semoga suka dan jgn lupa review

Gamsahamidaaaaaaaaaaaaa~


End file.
